Lose Yourself: Pure M-rated PWP
by Woopdereitis
Summary: Fili and Bonnie get busy. This won't make any sense unless you read Lose Yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**M-rated out-take 1, leading on from Chapter 34 of Lose Yourself:**

After my bath, I sat out by the fire in the white cotton nightgown laid out for me, I presume by the same lady as before. It was too long, but I was comfortable – no bra, no underwear, and I was _clean. _Mahal, simple pleasures. The fire was the only light source, and it crackled merrily, easily warming the room. My hair was now nearly dry, and I ran my fingers through it, sighing comfortably, letting it cascade down my shoulders.

As I did this, I listened to the muffled sound of the company hooting and hollering downstairs, still clearly ecstatic at the surprising and unexpected welcome to Laketown. My thoughts drifted to Fili, who I had locked eyes with earlier as I left the dining room.

My Fili, I thought, with a warm and heavy feeling in my belly.

I didn't hear the door open, but I felt the icy draught hit my toes first and then creep up my body. I looked up and locked eyes with him again. He didn't break eye contact as he shut the door as quietly as he opened it, and slid the large metal lock into place with a significantly suggestive clunk.

_Just you and me, in a locked and private room…_ His declaration from back in Mirkwood echoed inside my head.

My heart exploded into a gallop inside my chest, making my ears ring, and my breath caught in my throat. I didn't think – I got up and ran to him, bodies and lips colliding in the centre of the room in the centre of Laketown.

He kissed me with the need and ferocity of a man who didn't know how much time he had left. Head to toe my whole body tingled, but amplified on my face where the little metal beads on his moustache braids rested, swaying lightly across my cheeks with each little movement. His beard scratched against my chin, and he sucked gently on my bottom lip, simultaneously crushing me into a hug. I whimpered limply in his arms, overwhelmed. I ran my hands over his chest and his shoulders, marvelling at the sharp contour of his muscles and becoming more and more short of breath.

He slowed the kiss and let me go, gripping the sides of my nightgown and lifting it up slowly, over my head, and then letting it drop to the floor beside us. I stood before him naked for the first time, the self-consciousness that had plagued my life getting in the way as he looked, taking in my entire form. I made a desperate attempt to cover myself with my hands, face burning.

Fili caught my wrists and pulled them away, before pulling me back into his embrace. 'No, Bonnie.' He whispered, voice gravelly and almost tremulous. 'I want to see all of you. You are so beautiful.' He dropped his head and kissed my neck, lightly sucking and simultaneously running his hands over my ass, gripping it tightly. I moaned softly, pressing myself against him and feeling more needing of him with each passing second.

He stepped away, lifting the brown tunic and pulling it over his head. I could do no more other than stand and gape. His hair flowed messily over his shoulders as the tunic cleared his face, and he discarded it to the floor, on top of my nightgown. I shivered, looking at his face, eyes icy blue and bright, and never leaving mine. He reached forward and hugged me to him, arms over the top of mine and wrapping around me, coming together on the soft skin of the middle of my back. We stood there for a long moment, just looking at each other, letting the tension in the room build.

Wordlessly, he released his hands, letting them roam to my front, each of them cupping the sides of my breasts. My nipples hardened as he skated his callused thumbs over them, and my whole body broke out in goosebumps. The fire in my belly flowed out, warming every inch of me, and I let my head fall back, breath catching in the back of my throat.

Fili drew in a quick breath and bent forward, latching his lips onto my collarbone and biting down. The feel of his breath on my skin almost sent me over the edge. I attacked the front of his trousers for a second time, but this time there was no resistance from him. My hands brushed across from the soft skin beneath his belly button around his hips, pushing his trousers away until they fell.

And there we stood in our embrace, for another moment. His erection, hard and thick, was pressed up against my lower belly, and his chest hair lightly tickled my breasts. One arm was around me, and the other he rose to stroke the front of my hair. I felt completely paralysed by him, his face, his body, his beard, his mind.

'Are you sure you want this?' He whispered to me.

'Yes,' I trembled as I managed to get the word out. _I don't want it; I just need it, to breathe, to feel, to know I'm alive__*__._

He didn't say anything else, and he didn't waste another second. Grabbing me, he picked me up with relative ease considering, and I wrapped my legs around him as tightly as I could, legs trembling as I felt his cock slip wetly against my clit. He kicked off his trousers and boots and walked with me to the bed, kissing me roughly before throwing me down on the blankets.

The soft landing still knocked the breath out of me and I put my hands up near my head to steady myself. I opened my legs for him to position himself between them. I was so _ready_ for this.

He kneeled between my legs, propped up on his elbows. Dipping his head, he nuzzled and gently sucked on each of my nipples in turn, coaxing them into hardness once more, and I felt it everywhere. My skin was on fire and I started to pant, twisting my hands into his hair and trembling involuntarily as his hair flowed down onto my abdomen. My entrance actually ached with need, now; I needed him inside me.

One hand stayed where it was, while his other reached down, cupping my vulva with one hand. My heart pounded as he touched me there, for the first time. His breath came out with a quick whoosh and he whispered something briefly in Khuzdul, before slipping one of his thick fingers inside me. I moaned, shifting my pelvis down further, wordlessly begging him to go deeper. He nipped at the skin around my belly button while he used his finger to stroke my inner walls.

'Fili,' I moaned weakly. 'Fili…' I meant to ask him to please fuck me, but I couldn't for love nor money find the words in the mushy mess that was my brain. He removed his finger and straightened his body up, lining it up with mine. I opened my legs wider, as wide as they would go, and he pushed my hands above my head, holding onto them and gently sliding his cock into me. I let out an enormous groan as he filled me, quelling that fiery need with one fluid motion, and he stifled my sound with a kiss.

He let my hands go, tangling his hands into my hair as he began to move, thrusting relentlessly, his pubic bone grinding into mine. I squirmed beneath him, grabbing onto his ass cheeks and pulling him into me again and again. He held himself off me by mere inches, allowing my breasts to jiggle freely with our movements, nipples grazing across his. The louder I became, the fiercer he kissed me, lips strong but tongue soft.

I met him thrust for thrust, and we were now both covered in thin sheets of sweat. He smelled amazing, like blood and steel and mint and rosemary all in one.

Without warning, he shoved his hands behind me and lifted me to a sitting position, straddling him while he kneeled on the bed. He didn't break stride, but held my upper body tightly while continuing to pound, his skin making soft slapping noises as it intermittently hit mine. Mahal, he was strong. He slowed down, grinding himself deeper into me, and I buried my mouth in his neck, trying desperately not to cry out. His breathing was quick, beads of sweat running down his face that was now tinged pink in the firelight.

He groaned suddenly and held still, his entire body quivering. I felt him contract gently against my inner walls, lightly grunting as he came. My gaze remained fixed on him, his incredible orgasm face now ingrained forever into my memory. He gently placed me back on the bed, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around him, his cock still deep within me, and relaxing into the bliss of the moment, not fully believing that it had happened – that Fili and I had just had sex for the first time.

'Oh my god.' I whispered. There were just no other words.

He looked at me, stroking my hair and smiling. 'Did you come?' He asked quietly.

'No… Sorry.' I was so damn close, but I thought it was best to tell the truth.

'Stop saying sorry.' He said with a grin, kissing me on the cheek, and finally pulling out. He positioned himself on the bed, back pressed up against the pillows and bedhead, legs spread. 'Come and sit here.' He beckoned me in between his legs, guiding me to sit with my back pressed up against his chest.

'Open your legs for me.' He whispered into my ear. Oh my…

I did as I was told, barely able to breathe. He slipped his arms underneath mine, the left one cupping my breast, kneading and stroking gently. He rested the heel of his right hand on my mound, fingers descending further down to my still-swollen clit, and using his own cum for lubrication, he began.

His rough fingers added a whole new edge to the experience. When he'd slide a finger inside me, it felt amazing, but it wasn't long before I'd beg him to return to my clit and bring me to climax. I bucked my hips against him, every muscle in my body tight, hands twisted into the bed-sheets with white-knuckled intensity. When I felt the familiar hot, quivery feeling spreading from my pelvic area into the rest of my body, I gasped loudly, but not facing him there was nothing he could do to smother the noise. He rubbed quicker and quicker, and I edged as long as I could before shattering into orgasm, the waves of relentless and delicious muscle contraction racking my body hard.

I had to consciously remember how to breathe, taking in deep lungfuls to help quieten my body. He leaned forward with me still plastered against him, pulling the sheets and blankets over us and settling back into the pillows. He whispered _'ghivashel-uh'_ and kissed my forehead gently, but the drowsiness was too much, and that was all I knew of that day in the great house on Laketown.

**There you go, I did it. I cannot believe I just published this. Actually, I take that back, since sex is perfectly normal and ought to be talked about more!**

***A line from a song that seemed perfect for the situation. Credit to the greatest band in the world, Tool, and their masterpiece Stinkfist. If this song and Enya's Aniron got together and had a baby, that would be Fili and Bonnie's sex song. **

**Hope you all enjoyed ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smutty out-take 2, carried on from Chapter 43 of Lose Yourself:**

I peeked around the corner, relaxing immediately. Fili was in the hallway, holding a torch. It burned brightly and I scrunched my eyes up against the sting. He held his hand out to me, and I took it, feeling the rough warmth of him and sighing internally with happiness.

'Come,' he said, and led me down the passageway. My stomach octopus started to wriggle – we hadn't been alone, like _alone_ alone, since that awesome night in Laketown, and now I had no idea where he was taking me but it had to be somewhere where it was just he and I in a _locked and private room_, as he said back in Mirkwood. He felt the same things, and wanted the same things I did, I know he did.

He looked sideways at me as we rounded a corner and headed up a flight of stone stairs, face glowing and partially shadowed by his hair, beads on his moustache braids glinting by the light of the fire he carried. And he smiled gently, leading me on. The lips, the dimples, the beard and the body encasing the soul that was kind and brave and loyal. In other words, as close to perfection as one could get.

I felt so lucky, and so _happy_. And nervous, and excited, and so, _so _nervous.

We wove through more passageways, and by now I was completely lost, but we hadn't gone far. He stopped outside a stone doorway, but if he didn't point it out I would not have seen it at all. And leaning heavily on it to push it open, he gestured for me to go inside.

The room was quite long, and mostly bare stone walls save for a large metal wash-tub, a table with food and a water skin on it, a large fireplace at the end with a merrily-crackling fire within that cast soft light throughout, and copious rugs and furs with a couple of pillows placed neatly on the floor in front of it.

Oh my god Mahal above.

Heat and desire pooled deep within my belly, and my heart burst into a gallop. I turned to see Fili pulling the door shut behind him, and stowing the torch on a bracket mounted next to it on the wall. He looked almost uncertain, but I had no idea why, _because I am certain that this is where we need to be right now. _

'There are nicer places, but I didn't want to be too far away from the Company.' He explained, now looking apologetic.

'DILLIGAF?' I said, walking up and standing in front of him, probably a bit too eager.

'Pardon?'

'It's, um, an acronym, from back home.' I smiled widely. 'Does it look like I give a fuck?'

'Mahal, Bonnie.' He said, rolling his eyes, before lunging for me, picking me up and holding me with one arm underneath my bottom. I gasped and then giggled, holding onto his neck as he strode quickly to the end of the room.

I felt bold. My fingers slid over his chest as he put me down, resting his arms at his sides. We stood for a moment, him letting me caress his torso. He didn't say anything; he just looked at me, eyes blazing.

'I've stopped bleeding.' I announced.

'It wouldn't have made any difference to me if you still were.' He replied, corners of his mouth turning up into a tiny little grin.

I let my mouth fall open. The sexual tension in the room was incredible – fiery and electric, and he was the only thing I could see or comprehend. He placed his hands on either side of my waist, and pulled me flush against him. My skin burned where he touched me, even though I still wore clothes, and his erection pressed into my belly.

I shivered, and my breathing quickened. 'See, Bonnie?' He said. 'I love you. I want you.'

'Ye-.' I tried to say yes, but he crashed his lips onto mine before I even got the word out. I gasped and rallied to keep up, but my emotions felt almost assaulted. He wound his hands into my hair and tugged gently. I moaned into his mouth, and he gently encouraged my lips open, stroking my tongue with his. I felt faint, the combination of him, his presence, the way he smelled – smoke, sweat and that intoxicating rosemary and mint _Fili _smell – overwhelmed me and I collapsed against him.

He didn't skip a beat, moving his hands and placing them securely around me. I pulled back just a fraction to get at the front of my shirt, but he let me go, grabbing a hold of my hands and holding them tight.

'No, I will do that.' He said, breathless.

_Oh, my, god. _

'We're going to wash, first.' He added, dropping my hands and walking over to the fire. I stood there, stunned, thinking washing was such a mundane thing to be doing at that point. But Fili was not to be swayed, and he smiled at me as he took a large iron pot off the fire and carried it over to the metal tub, before pouring the water from the pot into it. It can't have been heating for very long, because Fili tested it with a finger and straightened back up, seeming satisfied.

'Come here, please.' He said, holding out his hand. I took it and joined him, but he kneeled in front of me, and without taking his eyes off me, started undoing one of my bootlaces. He slid my boot and my sock off wordlessly, stroking the top of my bare foot before gently sitting it down and doing the same with my other foot. I don't know how he managed to make the act of taking shoes off so sensual, but he did, and it spoke of what was to come. My heartbeat pounded in my ears.

He stood up, and kicked his own boots off. My stomach was now just one hot, tingly rush of longing, heightened when he ran his hands over my collar and started unbuttoning my shirt. His hands skated down my arms as he pushed it off me, discarding it on the floor and reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. He dragged it from my shoulders, down my arms and let it fall.

I stared into his eyes as he touched me, gently caressing my bare breasts, nipples hard and puckered beneath his rough fingers. He stepped back, making quick work of his scarf and tunic, so there he stood, shirtless again, in front of me. And again, I couldn't keep my eyes on his face, tracing greedily down and noting the muscles, the broad shoulders, the smattering of hair on his chest and abdomen.

Fili moved to me once more, undoing my trousers and pushing them and my underwear down and away, letting his hands roam around to my bottom and leaning against me, squeezing gently that sensitive area between ass cheeks and thigh. I let out a quick breath and rested my lips on his shoulder, kissing him softly, but keeping my hands at my sides because I knew that's what he wanted. And without moving his stance, he loosened his trousers and let them fall.

There we stood, naked. He pulled me gently into the tub, and we stood mid-calf deep in it, more than enough room for both of us. The hot water felt so good, and he wet a cloth before standing in front of me, close to me but not quite touching, and squeezed the water onto me as he washed me. The water trickled down my breasts, and my whole body broke out in goosebumps.

I stood there, trembling more with desire and less to do with the cold, as he made quick work of washing himself, clearly getting impatient. He let the cloth fall back into the tub and took my hand to help me out. And we speedily dried ourselves on some dry cloth, laughing together at just how ruled we were by lust and the excitement of the moment, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of the fire.

His body was warm, and the fire was warm. He dipped his head to kiss me once more, rough hands pressed gently into my back. I held his face, trailing my fingers through his beard.

'I love you, Fili, _my _king,' I whispered breathlessly to him in between kisses.

His cock was rock hard, again pressed up against me, and I pressed my body into his. He gently manoeuvred himself so that his cock slipped between my thighs, easily due to my arousal. He sighed as I squeezed him, and I turned my head to kiss his neck, trailing kisses down his chest. He wound his hands into my hair as I bit one nipple and gently sucked on the other, and I set myself down on my knees.

He looked at me, tall and heady and wanting, and I looked at him, not breaking eye contact as I took him into my mouth, running the tip of his cock across the roof of my mouth as I pushed my lips further down his shaft, and flicked my tongue along the underside. He gasped and pulled on my hair as I slid my lips up and down again, sucking gently and working the rest of his shaft with my hand.

Oh my Mahal, he tasted good. My other hand roamed down his legs, feeling his muscles tense beneath my touch. I knew he wasn't far off when he started groaning, body twitching and involuntarily thrusting, fucking my mouth. He pulled me back off him and I looked up at him. He was panting, pink in the face with pupils so wide his eyes looked black.

'Bonnie, I want to come inside you.' He whispered, voice throaty and gravelly.

I squeezed my legs together, clit throbbing, almost feeling faint with need. I closed my eyes, and he picked me up, hands beneath my bottom, and I wrapped my legs around him. Again he carried me, placing me gently down on the furs with my head on a pillow, and I quivered beneath him as he traced my body with his fingers, gently kissing down my body, my skin like fire beneath his touch and the prickly scratch of his beard.

He pushed my legs apart and shifted himself further down, and I felt him there for the first time. He slid his tongue over my swollen labia, and I moaned uncontrollably as he flicked it over my clitoris, circling gently. The beads on his moustache braids rested against my skin where my inner thighs joined the rest of my body, adding to the sensations he was giving me. I pressed my pelvis into him, scrabbling my hands for purchase against the furs I lay on.

I wasn't going to last much longer, and I squirmed beneath him. 'Fili, put your fingers in me,' I begged. He slipped two fingers into my pussy, stroking, and I came hard, contracting around him, waves of pleasure rolling and raging intensely throughout my body. I groaned loudly, eyes closed, ears ringing. I barely registered him removing his fingers and kissing his way back up my abdomen, beard and moustache damp from my excitement.

I still couldn't open my eyes, the aftershocks from my orgasm still racking me. He latched on to my neck, pulling at my skin with his teeth, and wound one of his hands into my hair. He thrust into me as he pulled my neck back, and I cried out; the delicious stretch and fullness of him, the warm weight of him, almost more than I could bear as he began fucking me.

As he moved in and out, slowly, pushing hard against me, his pubic bone ground against my still-swollen clit. My orgasm seemed to linger, sending delicious bursts of pleasure through me. He was panting – it wouldn't be long. His hair fell across my shoulders, and I pushed it back, threading my fingers into it and pulling hard. He arched his neck back and pushed himself up onto his hands, groaning loudly.

And I lay back and watched him, my lover, my Fili, the sharp curves of his biceps holding himself up, his skin starting to shine with sweat. His eyes were firmly on my breasts, watching them jiggle with every movement of his own body. He shifted his gaze to my eyes, and with a few soft, carnal grunts, came deep inside me.

My whole body felt like jelly, but I was so content. We lay there together for a good long time with his cock still buried in me, his head lying on the pillow next to mine, our arms and legs entwined together, as close to being one as we could get. I gently stroked his back with my fingernails and fiddled with his braids, and he sighed and closed his eyes.

Worth the wait.

**Well, here it is, guys, the second smutty instalment in the Fili/Bonnie saga. Credit to the following songs for the inspiration:  
Peking Duk - Take Me Over  
Kevin Bloody Wilson - DILLIGAF.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smutty out-take 3, carried on from Chapter 44 of Lose Yourself:**

This room held a makeshift forge. A large stone bench to the side, with dusty blacksmithing tools scattered across it, sat adjacent to a small anvil. Fili stood, with a small contraption that looked like a wind-up fan that blew air into a fire, making the coals glow brightest yellow as he turned the wheel. It made a strange noise, and that was the noise that I followed, the noise that probably woke me from my troubled slumber.

The blade of one of his daggers sat in the flames, the unnatural bend apparent even from where I stood. It must have happened during the orc ambush in Laketown, but I wasn't sure.

I didn't dwell on that, and looked at Fili instead. My Fili. He wore his boots, trousers and tunic, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, muscled forearms almost glowing in the firelight. I doubted I would ever get used to him, how hot he looked with his tumbling braids framing his gorgeous face, all cheekbones, dimples and beard.

It was the first time I'd seen him at a forge. I knew Thorin worked as a blacksmith, but I had no idea that Fili was skilled as well. Made sense, though – he was clever with his hands in many other ways, too.

Snort.

Seeing him hard at work, at a task so manly and physical, stirred again that wanting ache deep within me.

I walked a little further into the room, completely forgetting to close the door. He continued working while I tiptoed closer, before he caught my movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look at me.

He stopped dead, the fan in his hands faltering and coming to a halt. All was silent except for the soft crackling of the fire. Fire featured in all our dalliances thus far. I wondered if it would always remain so significant.

He stared, looking down at the sheet wrapped around me, which I'd let drop down over my shoulder, before shifting his gaze back to my face. His eyes, bright and blue, bored into mine.

I had all the power, here, in this moment. Slowly, deliberately, without breaking eye contact, I unwrapped the sheet from my body and let it fall at my feet.

My skin was trembling, my heart pounding. I wanted him. I wanted his mouth on me again, to feel the shuddering pleasure of his lips and his beard. I wanted his hands on me, his cock inside me.

As my nipples tingled from the cold of the room, his gaze shifted down, roaming over my body, staring openly and hungrily. He dropped the hammer that he was holding, and it fell onto the stone with a loud clang.

And walking over to me, he twisted his hands into my hair and dragged my face to his, kissing me hungrily. He let out a light moan and moved his hands, letting them roam across my body, grabbing and kneading at my curves, never staying in one spot for more than a few seconds. There was an edge to him, this time, one that meant that he meant business, that this was designed to be quick and hot. Unadulterated sex, meeting immediate needs.

He clenched my ass cheeks, rolling them together and pulling my pelvis hard against his body. I groaned into his mouth, shifting myself closer to him, feeling again his hard cock against me. I took one hand, placing it against his erection and rubbing him through his clothes.

'So hard,' I whispered, looking into his eyes. They were bright with carnal longing, and his mouth was open, quick breaths escaping. He put his hands around me and picked me up, pushing tools aside and sitting me on the stone bench. I shivered and broke out in goosebumps as my bare skin touched the cold stone beneath me, but I felt unbelievably hot, and unbelievably ready. I tugged his tunic over his head and he threw it aside impatiently.

He shoved my legs apart, moved his body between them, and kissed me again, long, slow, hot and wet, the smooth and soft flesh of his mouth skimming over my lips. I could feel the dampness between my legs, and my clit throbbed with it. I was almost squirming with desire, whimpering softly, longingly.

He ground his pelvis into mine, the bulge in his trousers pressed tightly against me as he began dry humping me. Sharp, delicious waves of pleasure rolled through me, but it did nothing to soothe that ragged ache within my body. There was only one thing that could do that.

Stepping back, he unbuttoned his trousers, eyes firmly on my pussy. I watched as he pulled his cock out, long and engorged, head glistening with pre-cum. And he moved back into my embrace, rubbing the head slowly up and down along my vulva.

The carnality was agonising. I began to moan uncontrollably, putting my hand down in between my legs. I wrapped one hand around his shaft, guiding him, holding onto it as he slid into me, fingers feeling the delicious curve and stretch of my inner lips as he filled me.

'Mahal, you feel so good.' He moaned as he began moving, every delicious, hard thrust touching that spot deep inside me, the most perfect of cures for that wanting ache. His hands, rough and strong, grasped onto my sides and pulled me onto him again and again, unrelentingly, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, moving my pelvis and meeting him thrust for thrust.

I liked this Fili. Domineering, strong and completely in control. Without warning, he pulled out, flipping me over. I caught a glimpse of the wide-open door, feeling that illicit thrill of the risk of getting caught. My hands grabbed on to the stone beneath me, supporting my upper body.

He used his hands to spread my legs wide once more, then rubbing one hand up and down the centre of my back as he entered me. It felt so deep, this way. Both of his hands now gripped onto my hips, fingernails digging into my skin, painful and pleasurable all at once. His body slapped against mine as he fucked me, the sound punctuating the involuntary carnal grunts that came from both of us.

Fili moved one hand to rest in the small of my back, and wound the other hand into my hair. He pulled my head back, leaning his body over mine.

His face was close to my ear. 'I love how you love this.' He moaned to me, dipping his head and kissing my neck, sucking gently. He groaned loudly and quickened, thrusting hard, sharply, into me as he orgasmed.

He dropped his hands onto the stone and held himself there, bracing himself against me and breathing hard, resting his forehead on my upper back.

I think that might have been the hottest morning quickie in the history of the world.

**No songs of inspiration to praise this time. Hope you all like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**M-rated out-take 4, carried on from Chapter 47 of Lose Yourself:**

I didn't need asking twice. The book lay forgotten in front of the fire, and Fili led me back to the rudimentary fur and blanket bed a few metres away. The room had begun to feel very hot. I felt stifled in my clothes, restless and softly aching to be free of them.

There was fire in Fili's eyes. He didn't take them off me, watching my every move, my every expression. We kicked our boots off in unison, and they clattered as we shoved them roughly off to the side out of our way. I grasped the hem of his tunic and lifted it over his head. He exhaled and looked down to the ground.

Mahal, he was gorgeous. I took a moment to watch him, messy hair with perfect braids, the lift and stretch of his chest as he breathed, the ripple of the muscles in his arms as he reached for me, resting his hands on the sides of my waist. He caressed gently, moving his hands up and down over the curve of my ribcage, the curve of my hips.

He drew me to him once more, nuzzling my cheek with his nose before finding my lips with his. He let out a throaty groan as he coaxed my mouth open and slipped his tongue in to gently lash mine. The heat within my body spread everywhere, my chest and my groin, tingling in my fingertips.

'I need you, too.' I whispered to him, voice thick with longing.

His mouth was open. He was ready. He pulled impatiently at my shirt, slipping the buttons out of their holes as quickly as he could. My shirt and singlet lay discarded on the floor, next to his tunic and our boots, and one quick pull and my bra joined the pile.

My breasts, previously restrained, fell free, the cool of the air in the room mixing with the heat of my body, and I shivered. My nipples tingled as I felt them elongate and harden. Fili hadn't taken his eyes of them, and he eased them into his hands, rubbing them together, caressing, kneading and lightly tugging. I felt the sensations everywhere, my breathing rate was rapid and I let out an involuntary gasp, which turned into a slow groan.

He looked into my eyes once more, gaze not leaving mine as his hands roamed down, over my abdomen, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He lifted me once more into his embrace, softly placing me down on the furs. His fingers were deft as he undid my trousers, pulling them and my underwear down, trailing soft kisses along my bare skin as he exposed me.

I lay there twitching with need, as he stood once more, lowering his trousers quickly and thrust them aside. He kneeled, spreading my legs roughly with his hands and kneeling between them. He was as ready as I was; his cock red and engorged. I could barely take my eyes off it. I wanted him. I wanted it deep within me.

He grabbed my hands all of a sudden, forcing them down onto the fur above my head. 'Keep your hands there.' He breathed, voice deep and gravelly.

'One day I'll tie you up.' He grinned, and abruptly pulled my body so that my ass rested on his thighs and my legs, opened wide, draped along the side of his body while he kneeled on the ground. His cock rested against my clit, and I squirmed, trying to release the overwhelming sensations through my breathing.

Oh. My. God.

'I want to look at you, at your body, every part of you. You are so beautiful, Bonnie.' He said, with his voice clear but still gritty, disjointed, as affected by me as I was by him. I lay there in the firelight, exposed, vulnerable, and I felt sexy – unbelievably sexy.

'Touch me, please, Fili,' I whispered to him.

He leaned forward, placing his hands on my abdomen. His cock pressed against me, and I moaned as I felt that craving, aching feeling within me stir and multiply. He drew in a quick breath, hands moving further forward over me, stroking my face and down my neck, across my shoulders. The proximity of his hands to my breasts made my nipples stiffen and tingle once more.

I shivered as his callused fingers stroked the delicate skin of my upper inner arms, still raised above my head where he had put them. This was so erotic, so sensual – I squirmed worse than ever, circling my hips, moving my clit along the underside of his cock, closing my eyes and losing myself in the feeling.

'Oh, Mahal, Bonnie.' He murmured, hands travelling to my breasts, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. It made me groan, and I quickened my own movements, desperate for pleasure and relief. He abruptly grabbed my hips, palms on my abdomen, and he floated his thumbs off, easing them underneath his cock, and using them to massage my clitoris.

I groaned loudly, closing my eyes and fisting my hands into the furs above me. His thumbs skated across me, slick from my excitement. He kept up a relentless rhythm – no-one had touched me like this, no-one but him could do this for me. I felt him take one thumb away, guiding the tip of his rock-hard cock into my entrance, and holding it there.

It was tormenting, torturous. I could barely see, I could barely think. He moved his body forward, pushing his cock into me, filling me, and I cried out. He continued rubbing his thumbs up and down over my clit as he eased out of me, and then back in, punishingly and almost painfully slow.

I couldn't take much more. Opening my eyes, I looked at him. His eyes were on me, facial features laced with pleasure and longing, and as he let out a loud groan, an enormous 'agh', I quickened swiftly, feeling hotter than I ever had, and shattered uncontrollably into an orgasm, intensified by the feeling of him within me, that hard fullness of his cock, contracting deliciously around him, eyes not leaving his throughout.

I moved my hands down, bringing his hands off me, unable to endure his thumbs there any longer. He leaned forward over me, into missionary, and I wrapped my arms around him, intertwined my legs with his, and he kissed me, slowly, deeply, one arm wrapped around me under my shoulder, and the other arm across the bed above us, hand woven into my hair.

He quickened his pace, thrusting quickly, deeply, with intent. He rested his head on mine, lips gently touching, beads of sweat slipping between us. His breathing was rapid, very rapid, and he whispered to me with reverence. 'Bonnie, _ghivashel-uh_,' and he moaned softly as he came.

We didn't move for a very long time.

**Ahhh, too many 'songs of praise' to list. Hope this tickled your fancy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**M-rated out-take 5, carried on from Chapter 53 of Lose Yourself:**

I stashed the breastplate under a blanket in our little room before joining the others for dinner. There wasn't a lot of food, but there was a lot of wine, and therefore lots of toasting, swigging and tipsy laughter. Surely that wasn't a healthy way to prepare for a battle, but what would I know?

Bilbo was nowhere to be seen, but I assumed he'd gone to find some solitude away from the dwarvish ruckus. Fili talked and laughed with Kili and a few others, and even Thorin joined us briefly. They all seemed excited, but that was probably a front.

I left before I got too stuck in to the drinking. Fili watched me leave, and I gave him a significant look before departing for our room. I didn't expect him to follow me, not after our fight today, our first. I briefly had a horrifying thought that he might dump me after today's performance, but I grit my teeth and pushed the thought aside. It wasn't helpful. I just needed distraction. So I heated some water over the fire, stripped off and began to wash.

The door groaned open unexpectedly, and he entered. His eyes caught me and he stopped and stared, closing the door behind him. He walked forward to me, his gaze not leaving my body, and as he passed me and sat down on the fur bed, his eyes stayed upon me.

I took it as my cue to continue. I washed slowly, quivering as I rubbed the rough warm cloth over my skin, leaving goosebumps behind as the air of the room hit me. I swept my hair over my shoulder and reached behind me to wash my back, taking care to push my chest out. Fili took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter.

He still wore his armour. He looked strong, magnificent and virile. It made me want him.

I squeezed the water out of the cloth, letting it run down in between my breasts and down my abdomen. I kept my eyes on Fili, who shifted restlessly on the bed, but stayed there, mouth slightly open, looking at me like he looked at me that day in Mirkwood. Like I had paralysed him, like I was a goddess.

Finishing with my arms, I raised one into the air and washed it with the other, repeating on the other side. I dropped the cloth into the water and ran my hands over my naked body, over my breasts and down my hips, flicking water off me as I went.

Stepping out and wrapping myself in a sheet, I walked over to Fili, kneeling in front of him. He said nothing, he just looked. I stroked the cool metal of his armour, the edges feeling sharper than I imagined. He hastened to take the chest plate and mail off, leaving his leathers underneath. I yanked his boots off and threw them aside, before ripping the sheet off myself, not caring that I still had wet skin, and sat astride him.

He grasped my sides with his hands, oh, those hands, rough and strong. My heart was pounding, and my skin burned beneath his touch, the warmth flowing into my core, stirring and feeding that fiery desire within me.

I caressed his beard, stroking gently, and looking deep into his eyes. He looked both elated and despondent all at once, and I probably had a lot to do with both.

'Fili?' I asked softly.

He leaned into my hand and scrunched his eyes shut. His forehead was deeply creased, and I looked at him in alarm. When he opened his eyes again, they were red, wet with tears.

Oh no.

'Oh, Fili. Fili, please, I'm sorry, don't be angry with me, don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry,' my voice was frantic, and I dashed his tears away with my fingers.

He took a deep, steadying breath. 'It's me who should apologise, about what happened at the armoury. Becoming angry with you was never my intention.'

'No, Fili, don't you dare. I was being such a bitch before. My fault. I'm sorry.'

He gave a small smile, but his expression remained anguished. 'Stop saying sorry, Bonnie. I love you so much, more than you know, and I'm scared of tomorrow. I've never been scared before, but now I have someone else to think about, someone I'm terrified of leaving behind if the battle goes awry. And I don't know how to handle that feeling.'

'Ahh,' I sighed, looking down and feeling ashamed of myself.

'None of it matters right now. We have one last night of peace, and I want to spend it inside you.'

Oh my dear god. Did I hear right? _Everything_ clenched.

'Yes,' I whispered.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, lifting me further into his embrace, flush against him. Lifting his head to meet mine, I guided his mouth to mine, lips and tongues hard, frantic and searching. He gave a short moan and pulled me down onto him tighter. My groin chafed against his leathers and I gasped involuntarily, letting that hot, wanting feeling pool within my lower belly.

He lifted my hands off his face and placed them on his chest, wordlessly asking me to undress him. I slowly untied the leathers and pushed them off him, and he shrugged out of them impatiently, lifting his arms up and smiling an enormous dimply grin as I rolled his tunic up and pulled it over his head.

I sat there on his lap for a moment, brushing his hair off his shoulders and running my hands across the top of them, down his deltoids, back across his chest, muscles quivering beneath my fingers. His breathing quickened, and I moved my hands south, through his chest hair, lightly tugging at his nipples, before pushing him down to lying. He lifted his ass to help me as I pulled his trousers off, marvelling at his thick thighs and muscular calves as I did so.

His erect cock lay up against his belly, and I sat astride him again, pressing my clit into the rock hard length and gently grinding against him, rocking my hips in a slow circle, hands resting on his chest. He groaned loudly and grasped my hips, thrusting upwards against me, a sharp jolt surging through me, more pleasurable than painful.

And without warning he sat up, wrapping his arms around me again and nuzzling his face into my chest, gently kissing each of my breasts in turn, flicking his tongue across my nipples, and stroking his nose across the soft skin underneath my collar bones. His hands roamed down to my ass, and he rolled my cheeks between his hands, and gently squeezed and stroked that sensitive part of me where my ass joined my thighs. Sensory overload. I gasped and held onto him, almost feeling faint.

'You are so beautiful, Bonnie, all of you. Has any man told you that before?' He whispered to me.

'Never like this,' I murmured shakily back to him.

'I can't wait any longer. I need this.' He took both my hands in one of his and held them tight behind my back, winding his other hand into my hair and pulling my head back. I couldn't move, but I didn't want to. I needed this, too.

The hand that held mine pressed against my lower back, pulling my pelvis in towards his. And he gently slid his cock into me, slowly, agonising but perfect all at once, filling and stretching me. I moaned softly, and he exhaled against my neck, lips grazing my throat.

He pulled back and thrust into me again, and again, hard and sharp, slipping in and out easily because I was so wet. I gasped each time, each thrust feeling completely new, subduing that need for him and overwhelming me.

Releasing my hands and hair, he lay back, biceps flexing as he brought a pillow to rest underneath his head. I leaned over him, his cock still buried inside me, and I began doing as I had before, rocking my hips, grinding down onto him. The feeling was out of this world, he felt so deep, touching that sweet susceptible spot. I moved faster, desperate to find relief.

But I didn't make it. Fili held still, face pink and contorted with pleasure. He grabbed onto my hips and held me tight, fingers digging into my sides. He breathed heavily and let out a loud, grunting 'ah' as he came inside me.

It took a while, but eventually he relaxed and lay back, panting, eyes closed, a sated expression on his face. I watched the angry pink blotches gradually disappear from his face and chest, and he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I bent to kiss him, stroking his hair and face. He kept his hands on me, wrapping them around my middle. Post-coital cuddling. Yes, this is good.

'You are amazing,' he said. 'I love your brain the most, but your nice wide hips are a close second.'

I snorted, and he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. So damn cute.

'I didn't feel you come,' he said, opening his eyes again.

'That's not a question,' I chided him.

'I'm assuming the answer is no, anyway. I want you to come for me.' He sat up and manoeuvred me so that I was lying sideways in his lap, my ass resting on the bed between his legs and my head resting on a pile of pillows.

Oh, my, god.

He gently pressed my legs apart, caressing my inner thighs with his fingers. I don't know why I felt more exposed, more vulnerable this way, but it was hot, so freaking hot. And without breaking eye contact, he eased two fingers inside me, gently massaging my clitoris with his thumb.

It felt exquisite. I closed my eyes briefly and relished in the sensation, one that stirred that hot feeling within my pelvis again. But I wanted to look at him, for him to know how good he made me feel. He scooped his other hand around my back, gently stroking my breast. I rested my hands on his leg, the leg beneath my own legs, gently squeezing as my body processed the pleasure he was giving me.

I started panting, twisting my pelvis and thrusting myself down onto his fingers. It built within me – that decadent, tense fire – and I wasn't going to last much longer.

'Fili, I'm going to come.' I groaned to him.

'Yes, do it, come,' he commanded me.

And I cried out as my orgasm took me, clenching and quaking through my whole body, and I didn't take my eyes off his, even as the waves of heat and pleasure rolled through me and eventually subsided.

I sighed with relief, utterly content, but that wasn't my last orgasm of the night, nor his.

**Inspiration: Tool - Parabol/Parabola. God I love that band. **


End file.
